


What's in a Promise

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A few characters are mentioned - Freeform, Angst, Catra Redemption, Explanation, F/F, Not really a character study, Plot Twist, Post-Season/Series 03, Redemption, adora's the one who swears, but adora says some stuff, even kyle, i can't write anything else but angst, i just want their horde team to be happy, its physically impossible, she just misses everyone, well its more of the start of a redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “Why?” Catra’s eyebrows scrunched together.“What?”“Why was your little dreamland in the Horde? Wouldn’t you want your perfect world with your perfect princess friends and dance under a flower field with sunshine and rainbows?” Catra’s voice raised word afterword.“No."OrAdora and Catra have a talk about what they saw in Adora's "perfect world."





	What's in a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Catra was captured and she's being held in the "prison cell" and the other horde kids joined the rebellion post season 3

For a moment all either could do was stare. Stare at each other’s all too familiar eyes.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra mumbles. That all too familiar phrase seemed so _plain_. There was no flirty tone behind, no triumphant smile to go with it. The words didn’t seem sad and resentful either. They felt empty. Empty as the eyes of the speaker.

Adora didn’t say anything for a few seconds, unsure what she should say. What she wanted to say. 

“Catra.” 

Their staring contest was yet to be broken.

“So do you have anything to say to me?” Still, no real emotion behind the girl’s words as she sat down.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Well if you don’t have anything can you just _leave_.” There it was, if only for a fraction of a second, but Adora still noticed it. The hurt. “That’s what you’re good at anyway.” Catra barely heard herself say that part.

“You and I both know I’m not the only one who tends to leave here,” Adora was determined not to break eye contact. Silence soon followed and it stayed for minutes. The blond was ready to turn and leave.

“Why?” Catra’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“What?” 

The darker haired girl finally breaks eye contact. “Why was your little dreamland in the Horde?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. “Wouldn’t you want your perfect world with your perfect princess friends and dance under a flower field with sunshine and rainbows?” Catra’s voice raised word afterword.

“No.”

Catra’s eyebrows instantly raised up along with her head and she gradually rose up right after. Facing Adora once more, she waited for her to continue that thought.

The blue-eyed girl took a quick breath, “no. I’d rather have my perfect world be with you and Lonnie and Rogelio and hell even Kyle. I’d rather live in a place before I found out the truth. Before I left my family, the people I’ve grown up with for sixteen years, to become an eight foot tall lady that shoots lasers out of a sword of all things.” Adora caught her breath after and both couldn’t help but give a sad laugh to that last part.

The princess paused unsure if she should continue but there was a sense of relief after her answer. Adora noticed how much lighter she felt and couldn’t help herself but to continue, “Sure I love Glimmer, Bow, and everyone else and even consider them family now but the Horde was my family for as long as I can remember-” A brief thought of Shadow Weaver and where she was born crossed her mind. Not now. 

“I guess I just wished… we could live the way I thought we were living and keep living that way following our dream,” Adora trailed off unsure if she could continue knowing she could easily break into tears but immediately noticed Catra’s eyes getting red and her own stinging. There was no point anymore and Catra was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Cause holy fuck I miss us. Us before I found the sword and call me selfish I miss when I didn’t feel like I had the weight of a whole world on my shoulders, waiting for me to rescue them. I just want to be able to celebrate my made up birthday, ‘cause the Horde didn’t care about birthdays, with our team and teasing Kyle for anything and Rogelio for having a crush on Kyle, waiting for everyone to tease you and me. Then we’d end up getting annoyed and go to the roof just relaxing up there because… we’d be happy and content with everything. With life.

So yeah. That’s why”

It was Adora’s turn to sit on the ground. The difference Adora’s eyes were bloodshot and tear after tear was quietly falling down with the dead silent room. Except Adora was panting and wheezing and GOD why was it so hard to breathe?

“Wow you sure know how to make long speeches,” she joined Adora on the ground. “Guess that’s one thing you were always good at.”

For an eternity all either could do was look away. Look away from each other’s all too familiar eyes.

At least the air seemed less tense.

“So what now?” Adora refused to look at Catra, and Catra refused to look at Adora.

“I don’t know.”

“Ha and you’re supposed to be the one good at plans,” neither noticed but Catra in an instant smiled at the offhand statement.

“You are too. Do you have a plan for us- me for me?”

Adora decided to ignore that slip up, “Not sure.”

“Well if Hordak and _Shadow Weaver_ can find even the slightest redemption to you all. I guess it might be worth it if I give it a shot.” Catra tried to shrug it off. “And maybe we could try living in a new happy dream… together.”

“Yeah, we could do that.”

They finally looked at each other again with fondness in their eyes.

Neither said anything, but they knew it was a promise. A promise that both girls truly understood.

“You know… our trust for each other could be what destroys us even more.”

“It could be but it might be what’ll build us back up.”

They know the dangers of making a promise but they’ll make an exception to this one, because maybe just maybe it’ll be different. This time. Their slowly learning, what's in a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> When I found a tumblr post pointing out stuff in Adora's dreamworld I couldn't help myself but to write this. Adora misses her horde friends can't change my mind. I also have this little head canon where everyone thinks Catra swears a lot but Adora actually swears way more and only Catra & their Horde team aren't surprised.
> 
> I might make this a series where Catra talks about the perfect world too and one where Glimmer and Bow were eavesdropping and Adora talks to them. Cause Adora never talks to them about the Horde. Except when they went to the Crimson waste, and I just really love when Adora flexes how good of a Horde solider/fighter she was before shera.
> 
> Anyways I thought this fic was a bit stiff but hope you enjoyed it all the same!


End file.
